Conventionally, members of the armed forces are required to carry substantial amounts of equipment as part of their regular duties and/or excursions. This equipment may be numerous, burdensome, and in some cases delicate. Accordingly, various systems have been developed for assisting members of the military (and other persons engaged in such tasks) in carrying equipment. One such system is the Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment, or MOLLE. The MOLLE System is utilized by a number of armed forces (including North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) armed forces) for assisting with carrying load-bearing equipment. The MOLLE System generally includes attachment points which enable a user to attach the equipment being carried directly to the MOLLE, enabling the user to have their hands free while transporting the equipment.
The same groups of people requiring such systems for carrying equipment may also find the need to protect themselves from dangerous impacts that arise during the course of their duties. In particular, a member of the armed forces may occasionally be in danger from high force impacts from bullets, shrapnel, or other weapons. The danger from these weapons can be diminished or minimized by effectively protecting people from the forces of these impacts. Accordingly, improved structures are desired to lessen the impact forces experienced by those users, without sacrificing the ability of those users to perform their day-to-day tasks, such as transporting equipment.